The Walking Dead
by Dillon Elliott
Summary: They thought it was the dead they were supposed to fear, but they soon find out that it's eachother.
1. Chapter 1

"Git yer ass up, boy," Dillon's Dad yelled. "Hey! I said git yer ass up!" He yelled again, pushing him off the bed.

"God damn it. You didn't have to push me," Dillon said.

"Well, you wouldn't git up," his Dad said angrily.

"That still doesn't mean you have to push me off the bed." He stood up.

His Dad shook his head, balling his fists up. "C'mon. We need to git supplies from the store." He dragged him out of the room by his shirt and over to the door that led outside.

Dillon sighed, fixing his shirt, grabbing his sword. He went outside with his Dad and they started walking towards the nearest store. Once they reached it, they saw walkers. His Dad pushed him towards them, saying, "Go kill 'em now."

Dillon shook his head, gripping the sword he had, he ran towards one of them, pushing the blade into its skull. He jerked it out then did the same to the other one. "They're dead," Dillon said, grabbing the rag he had in his pocket, wiping the blood off of his sword.

They walked inside the store and grabbed three bags each. Both of them walked around the store, grabbing food and other important supplies. When they finished, his Dad gave him the three bags he had. "You want me to carry six bags by myself?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" He replied.

Dillon hesitantly shook his head. "No.. No there's not."

They walked out of the store and the buzzer went off when they reached the door. "Shut up," his Dad said, still walking.

They started walking back to the house. Dillon looked over at his Dad. "I'm gonna go look for Rick, Carl, and Lori."

Rick, the police officer, was Dillon's uncle. Lori, Rick's wife, was Dillon's aunt, and Carl, Rick and Lori's son, was Dillon cousin. His Dad looked over at Dillon. "Why would ya wanna do that?" He asked.

"Because they're family," Dillon said.

"So. Just because they're family doesn't mean you gotta go save 'em."

"If you love them it does. And I love them. They're great people," Dillon said, looking down.

His Dad didn't even reply. They kept walking then finally reached the house. Dillon went straight to his room, sitting on his bed, sighing. He looked at the picture of him, Rick, Lori and Carl together and smiled. "Hopefully I'll find you guys tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Dillon woke up, looking around. He sat up and started sneaking down stares, looking at how dark it was outside. "Perfect," he whispered.

He opened the door and it made a loud noise. Dillon froze. "Shit.."

"What do you think yer doin'?" His Dad asked from behind.

Dillon turned around, sighing. "I'm gonna go look for Carl, Rick, and Lori. You're not gonna stop me."

His Dad sighed, grabbing his gun, shoving Dillon outside the house. "C'mon."

Dillon tried to catch his balance when his Dad pushed him outside the house. He almost fell to the ground face first, but for some reason his Dad stopped him from hitting the ground. "..Thanks..?" Dillon said, confused about why his Dad did that.

"Go on! Git yer ass movin'," His Dad said angrily. "Ya better hurry up before those monsters git them."

Dillon nodded then started speed walking over to Rick's house. "It's probably gonna take an hour to get there."

"Then make it less," his Dad said, shoving him.

"I can't unless I sprint the whole way, which I can't," he said.

"I can make you sprint the whole way," his Dad said, taking his gun out of his pocket, pointing it at him. "Go!"

"You're not gonna shoot me," Dillon said, shaking his head.

"You think I won't?!" He fired the gun.

The bullet was so close to hitting his head, that he could feel it go right past him. "You could've killed me!"

"I said start runnin'," he yelled again, putting his finger on the trigger.

Dillon shook his head and started sprinting towards Rick's house. Thirty minutes later, they reached his house. Dillon had sweat all over him. He ran up to Rick's house and opened the door, looking around for them. "Rick! Lori! Carl!"

He searched the house for them, but couldn't find them. "No.." He kept looking around for them, yelling louder. "CARL! RICK! LORI!"

"They're not here, boy! Stop yer yellin'."

Dillon shook his head, looking down, tears falling down. Rick, Carl, and Lori were the only people that cared about Dillon. Well, Lori thought he was a bad kid because of all the stuff his Dad made him do. Rick and Carl were the only one's that really cared about Dillon. "Why..?" More tears fell down his cheeks.

Dillon's Dad picked him up off the floor by his shirt. "Git yer ass up. I don't know why you care about them anyways. They never cared about you. No one did."

"Yes they did. They did care about me. _I _cared about them, too."

"They did _not _care about you! Don't you think they would've come lookin' for ya if they did?!"

Dillon looked down, starting to believe him, then shook his head. ""Whatever." He walked outside the house, wiping the tears from his eyes.


End file.
